


Свет далеких звезд

by Shunn



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычай гласил, что на период Ветров планета должна быть очищена от скверны — пришельцев, технических новинок, вообще всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет далеких звезд

Рано или поздно все заканчивается.  
Ухён прижался к стене, уступая дорогу роботу-уборщику. Вдалеке золотистой обшивкой сверкнул миниатюрный шаттл нихонго.  
Иногда заканчивается рано.  
Он попытался представить себе город без роботов, шаттлов, вытянутых черепов нихонго, гортанных голосов таёдзи и почувствовал комок в горле. Ухён никогда не бывал за пределами Сеона, понятия не имел, как живут рыбаки и землепашцы и, откровенно говоря, не хотел менять свою жизнь. Но обычай гласил, что на период Ветров планета должна быть очищена от скверны — пришельцев, технических новинок, вообще всего. Период Ветров длился пятьдесят человеческих весен, и Ухён знал, что вряд ли еще увидит торопливо шуршащих по дороге уборщиков и изящные вытянутые шаттлы.  
Лучше бы он родился весен сорок назад.  
Лучше бы он вообще не рождался.

— Скоро, скоро! — очередной пророк плясал на углу, воздевая к небу тощие смуглые руки. — Скоро мы будем свободны, братья и сестры.  
Ухён с трудом подавил желание коваными ботинками пройтись по босым ступням. С каждым днем в Сеоне становилось все больше таких пророков и пророчиц. Они сползались сюда со всех уголков планеты, как лысые стерты на запах падали. Время инородцев и технических новинок утекало сквозь пальцы, и никто не мог замедлить неизбежную деградацию. Закон есть закон, никто не осмелился бы его нарушить. Пришельцы не любили воевать и покорно покидали планету — корабли готовились к отлету, роботы и шаттлы уж начинали исчезать с улиц.  
— Слушай, а он ничего, — прошелестел за спиной шепот с тяжелым незнакомым акцентом. — Мионов на сто потянет, как ты думаешь?  
Ухён резко развернулся, замирая в боевой стойке. Люди в городе пропадали каждый день, все чаще и чаще. Он слышал слухи о том, что с ними делают, о подпольных борделях и фабриках, где из печени сеонцев готовили вытяжки молодости для инородных красавиц. Что-то из этого было ложью, что-то правдой. Ухён не жаждал проверять на собственной шкуре — он не хотел жить в новом мире, но и умирать в старом пока не собирался.  
— Не нервничай, малыш, — воздух вокруг стал плотным, тяжелым, каждый вдох давался с трудом. — Больно не будет. Ну, сначала точно не будет.  
Спутник незнакомца с акцентом угодливо захихикал. Ухён рванулся, пытаясь вырваться из морока — одно из заклятий таёдзи, он узнал его сразу. Тоненькая трубочка — нажмешь на кнопку, и жертва в полной твоей власти минут на пять. Сонджон говорил, что дело в волнах, излучаемых мозгом, что эта трубочка как-то их то ли блокирует, то ли изменяет, Ухёну было все равно. Пока одно из таких заклятий не спутало его по рукам и ногам.  
Ухён рухнул на мостовую, дергаясь в невидимых путах. Это уже от нихонго, скорее всего. Его дорогие соплеменники решили напоследок воспользоваться всеми достижениями чужой науки, чтобы набить карманы.  
— Хорошенький, я же говорил. Может, и больше ста выручим.  
Сухие пальцы скользнули по щеке Ухёна, стирая пот и слезы. В затылке неприятно закололо, сознание постепенно начало уплывать. Судя всего, речь шла именно о борделе — таёдзи очень нравились безответные жители планеты, желательно, надежно зафиксированные и с широко разведенными ногами.  
Ухён никогда не идеализировал инородцев — они пользовались планетой и ее жителями, не очень щедро расплачиваясь золотыми мионами, а чаще техническими достижениями. Пришельцы знали, что те долго не продержатся, сгинут в море, стоит планете закрыть свои гейты на сезон Ветров.  
— Поднимай.  
Ухёна вздернули на ноги, куда-то потащили, обжигая излучением чувствительную кожу на запястьях — лишь бы сознание окончательно не потерял.  
— Это что такое? Вы нарушаете пункт седьмой кодекса Сеона.  
— Самый умный тут? Жить надоело?  
Ухён в очередной раз за вечер упал на землю. Только вспышка боли в уже разбитых коленях заставила его на пару мгновений поверить, что это не сон — прекрасный спаситель пришел за ним, сейчас все закончится, все будет хорошо, он проснется дома в своей кровати…  
Пронзительный визг неприятно ударил по ушам. Ухён с трудом приоткрыл глаза — мир продолжал расслаиваться, как полоски в коктейле, но уже не казался затянутым сплошной розовой пеленой.  
Но все, что он смог разглядеть — это прочные черные ботинки с металлическими вставками. Ухён сам носил похожие — в них было удобно и драться, и бегать, да и просто бродить по городу. Несмотря на всю свою тяжесть, на ногах они практически не ощущались. О какой только ерунде не начинаешь думать в критических ситуациях.  
— Еще раз дернетесь, и стрелять я буду на поражение.  
Неизвестный спаситель, как ни странно, оказался реальным. Таким же реальным, как прикосновение теплой ладони к щеке.  
— Вставай, только осторожно. Действие фазера заканчивается, но лучше не рисковать.  
— Слышь, таёдзи, это не твое поганое дело, понял. Ты лезешь во внутренние дела Сеона.  
— До наступления сезона Ветров я нахожусь тут на законных основаниях, в отличие от вас. Я же могу попросить документы на право нахождения в западном секторе.  
— Ах ты сука!  
Незнакомый похититель добавил еще пару цветистых ругательств, но спорить больше не пытался.  
Ухён протер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, словно пытался смахнуть пленку от фазера. Его спаситель оказался в форме законника-таёдзи — черные блестящие брюки и серебристая рубашка. Но на чистокровного таёдзи он походил мало, если бы не темно-красные волосы, Ухён принял бы его за сеонца.  
Спаситель приобнял его за плечи, но оружие так и не опустил. Умный мальчик, явно не первый раз на улицах города. Похитители были похожи на северян — низкие, смуглые, с бегающими глазами фанатиков. Ухён содрогнулся от отвращения, таёдзи, видимо, подумал, что ему все еще плохо, потому что крепче прижал к себе.  
— Тинтэ, Тинтэ, где ты?  
Еще один незнакомый голос донесся с соседней улицы. Один из похитителей не смог скрыть свою радость, осклабившись, словно выиграл билет на корабль пришельцев. Хотя таким, как они, инородцы нужны лишь для работорговли.  
Ухён и спаситель встревожено переглянулись. Несмотря на оружие и бляху законника таёдзи, они сейчас явно находились в меньшинстве, и парочка помощников Тинтэ быстро могла изменить ситуацию не в их пользу.  
— Бежать сможешь?  
Ухён только кивнул в ответ.

Никогда еще он не бегал с такой скоростью, любой водитель шаттла мог ему позавидовать. Таёдзи не отставал, легко перепрыгивая через невысокие ограды и огибая углы домов. Ухён до этого часто слышал, что таёдзи толстые, ленивые и предпочитают пользоваться сенсориками, нечасто вставая со стульев. Возможно, это было правдой, но явно не касалось одного конкретного таёдзи, который мог дать фору коренному жителю планеты. Он практически не запыхался во время их отчаянной пробежки до восточного сектора.  
— Кажется, оторвались, — таёдзи прислонился к стене, отбрасывая со лба влажные пряди. — Сонгю.  
— Что Сонгю?  
Ухён уселся на мостовую, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. Действие фазера все еще давало о себе знать.  
— Зовут меня Сонгю.  
— Не похоже на имя таёдзи.  
— Я полукровка, — Сонгю уселся рядом, уткнулся лбом в колени.  
Пробежка явно далась ему не так легко, как казалось поначалу.  
— Ухён.  
Полукровки в Сеоне встречались, хоть и не часто. Жители планеты и таёдзи могли иметь детей, набор одинаковых хромосом позволял, но предпочитали не смешиваться. Таёдзи считали себя намного выше грязных варваров, а сеонцы в ответ недолюбливали таёдзи, придумывая про них бесконечные шутки. Одно правило соблюдалось неизменно — любой, в ком текла хоть капля их крови, становился таёдзи. Ребенка забирали у матери или отца и воспитывали среди инородцев, зачастую даже на планете не оставляли, чтобы дурная наследственность не давала о себе знать. Странно, что этому Сонгю разрешили носить материнское имя.  
— Мой отец — не самый большой поклонник дурацких законов, — фыркнул таёдзи, правильно истолковав изумление на лице Ухёна.  
— Еще скажи, что любишь Сеон.  
— Я тут вырос, — пожал плечами Сонгю и уставился на раскрошившуюся от времени каменную стену, словно она была самым прекрасным пейзажем на свете. — Конечно, я люблю Сеон. Хотя на Мирите тоже неплохо.  
Мирит был родной планетой таёдзи, Ухён слышал только легенды об этом месте, и в пересказах оно напоминало собой что-то вроде чудесного сада, где все полностью автоматизировано, а таёдзи могут целыми днями отдыхать и ничего не делать.  
— Всего лишь неплохо? — Ухён недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Всего лишь неплохо. Скучно слишком. Таких приключений там точно не бывает.  
— Для тебя это только приключение…  
Ухён замолчал. Сонгю явно не выбирал — родиться ему таёдзи или нет, да и закон про сезон Ветров не он придумал. Впереди его ждал Мирит, может быть, другие миры — не похожие на родную планету, разноцветные, манящие. А Ухёну предстояло превратиться в рыбака или землепашца, или что-то такое же серое и безнадежное. Кому-то все, кому-то ничего. Он выучил этот урок еще в детстве.  
— То есть ты из тех, кто не ждет закрытия планеты? — Сонгю сочувственно коснулся его плеча.  
— Не жду — неправильная фраза. Совсем неправильная.  
Ухён тяжело вздохнул, потер переносицу. Действие фазера закончилось, ему было пора домой, а путь до западного сектора предстоял далекий и опасный. На то, чтобы сидеть тут и болтать с таёдзи, времени практически не осталось.  
— Когда вы улетаете?  
— Утром, — Сонгю опять уставился на стену. — Я решил попрощаться с Сеоном.  
Ухён поднялся, слабо улыбнулся, протягивая Сонгю руку.  
— Легкого полета. Спасибо, что спас.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Пустяки.  
Нужно было развернуться и уйти, не оборачиваясь. Ему даже особо не нравился этот таёдзи с сеонским именем и красными волосами.  
Рано или поздно все заканчивается.  
Иногда даже не успев начаться.  
Ухён сделал пару шагов, продолжая смотреть на Сонгю.

— Они тут, Тинтэ!  
Северяне появились неожиданно — с наглыми улыбочками, уверенные в собственной победе.  
— Ты можешь валить, таёдзи. А мальчик принадлежит нам.  
— Пошли вы, — Сонгю быстро вскочил с земли, нажимая на сенсор, прикрепленный к воротнику рубашки. — Ухён или как там тебя, хочешь на Мирит?  
Ухён даже подумать не успел — просто шагнул к Сонгю, глядя на него круглыми от удивления и ужаса глазами. Он хотел. Он очень хотел.  
— «Чазер», это Сонгю. Двух на борт.  
Наверное, похитители клацнули от злости зубами, но Ухён этого уже не видел.  
Он стоял в рубке корабля, вокруг него суетились таёдзи, а на огромном сенсорном экране таинственно мерцали звезды.  
— Капитан Сонгю, вы, кажется, слишком далеко заходите с благотворительностью, — один из пилотов оторвался от приборов и насмешливо уставился на Ухёна.  
— Возможно. Но по закону я могу забрать с собой двух коренных жителей Сеона. Заметь, тут всего один.  
— Удивительно, — пилот пожал плечами и вернулся к приборам, словно забыл об Ухёне.  
Впрочем, тот тоже не думал ни о пилоте, ни о Сонгю, ни о том, почему его решили забрать с планеты. О Сеоне он тоже не думал. Ухён смотрел на звезды.  
Рано или поздно все только начинается.


End file.
